


˗ˏˋ♡ Nielwink Short Stories! ♡ˎˊ˗

by winkniels



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Randomness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkniels/pseuds/winkniels
Summary: Jihoon wasn't expecting to receive a call from someone he's been longing for all this time."But today, I smile. Even though it hurts, I smile. In front of you, I'll pretend that I'm fine, I'll pretend that I'm okay. I have to."





	˗ˏˋ♡ Nielwink Short Stories! ♡ˎˊ˗

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo and welcome to my crappy collection of random nielwink short stories!  
> Feel free to request too btw and please do enjoy :)  
> Just request some scenarios @ my cc if you'd like, thank you!
> 
> curiouscat.me/danikswink
> 
> PS: ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE SO IM SORRY FOR ALL MY ERRORS AJKBNDBD  
> PPS: I highly recommend listening to Day6's I smile while reading this first story tysm hehehehe

— 『 01 : I smile 』—   

「 Kang Daniel / Park Jihoon 」

_'It's been awhile, I didn't think you'd call me first. "If you are free, let's meet up" How can I say no to that?'_

 

 

 

 

It has been a year since Jihoon last saw Daniel.

It has also been a year since the latter broke everything between them.

He didn't know what happened, what went wrong, they used to be the **_perfect_ ** couple.

No one would've thought their love story would end tragically like _**that**_.

Daniel left without any proper explanations.

No goodbyes, no closures.

Nothing.

He told him he _**fell out of love**_ , that he can no longer do this.

He needs to put an end to this whole mess before they hurt each other more.

Bullshit.

It was all bullshit, in Jihoon's opinion because he can see right through him.

He knew him more than Daniel could possibly know himself.

He can clearly see that he still loves him, the warmth in his eyes when he looks at him was still there.

Nothing had changed, except for the fact that he can now see sadness in his eyes, the one that he tries his very best to mask, but did he really think he can fool Jihoon like that?

_They were dating for almost 3 years for crying out loud! Why can't he just tell me what the real problem is?_

No matter how complicated the situation may be he knows, Jihoon knows that they'll find ways to work things out.

Jihoon is willing to sacrifice anything and _everything_ for Daniel. 

But he didn't.

Instead exactly a week after the break up, Jihoon received a news saying that Daniel already left and had moved in America for good.

He cried for days after receiving the news.

_What went wrong? I thought we were all in this together, Daniel? What happened to us?_

And now, here he is, exactly a year later, all he can do now is stare at his dimly lit phone, with Daniel's caller ID ringing loudly.

He doesn't know what to expect.

After having no communications with the latter for a year or so, suddenly he came back and now he is calling him with the exact same number he never even bothered deleting from his contact list.

Is it that obvious that he didn't even tried to get over him?

_Did he, did he came back for me?_

Hesitantly, he clicked the answer button and remained silent.

And then he heard him.

He heard his voice.

The one he misses the most.

_"If you're free, let's meet up."_

To say that he was startled would be an understatement.

He wasn't expecting this.

How can I say no to this, Daniel hyung? 

"Sure," Jihoon answered back softly.

They worked out the date and place they're gonna meet up.

The D-day come and he nervously run his hand along his silky locks as he settled down on the usual table Daniel and him used to sat at back when they were still together.

As lovers.

He heard the door chimes, indicating that someone had arrived.

And then he heard him greeting Jisung hyung, the owner of the cafe.

He can also hear Jisung's loud gasp as he probably wasn't expecting to see Daniel back.

Just like Jihoon, of course.

Taking a deep breath, Jihoon finally looked up and his breath hitches as a familiar figure walks towards his direction.

His chest tightens as he tries to hold back the tears.

_God, you don't know how much I missed you, Daniel hyung._

All he wants to do is get up and run into his arms and kiss the life out of him.

Oh how much he longed for him.

But he kept himself together.

He can hear his heart shattering when he finally stopped right in front of him and flashed him a small smile.

The smile that used to light up his whole world.

The smile that haunts him every night.

The smile that made him fall over again with Kang Daniel.

"It's been awhile, Jihoon-ah."

"Indeed it has been, Daniel hyung."

And he smiles back.

 

 

_Half excitement and half fear, because what if you notice that I still miss you? But today, I smile. Even though it hurts, I smile. In front of you, I'll pretend that I'm fine, I'll pretend that I'm okay. I have to._

**Author's Note:**

> So how was the first story? I hope you all enjoyed it nbfububn sorry I just have to start off this collection with an angsty nielwink oneshot. English isn't my first language so excuse my grammar mistakes. 
> 
> ㅡ elle ࿐✩*ೃ⋆


End file.
